Helado
by LightBlue25
Summary: Un día muy caluroso Hanji decide hacer un día de campo, Eren se preocupa por la ausencia de Rivaille y decide ir a buscarlo, qué sucederá entre ellos? *u*/ Yaoi Rivaille x Eren


**Hola a todos nuevamente! ^^ les traigo este one-shot cortito que escribí hace un tiempo y no había publicado..**

**Espero les guste!**

* * *

Era una tarde normal en la legión de reconocimiento, era un día muy caluroso, los rayos del sol parecían querer hacer arder todo lo que estaba a su paso. Pero eso no impedía que el Sargento Rivaille comenzara con la jornada de limpieza, y nadie se atrevía a cuestionar su palabra, más porque su humor estaba peor que de costumbre, probablemente a causa del calor que hacía que sudara y se sintiera asqueroso, pero ya iría a bañarse y se quitaría la suciedad.

Mientras todos realizaban las diferentes labores que le fueron asignados Hanji quien había permanecido sentada abanicándose, y ya había sido amenazada más de una vez por el sargento por estar holgazaneando en vez de limpiar, tuvo una magnífica (estúpida para Rivaille) idea

-Oigan chicos! -gritó escandalosamente Hanji quien llamó la atención de todos-

-Qué les parece si salimos un rato a descansar y tomamos un helado?

-Cállate loca, nadie tiene permiso de salir hasta que terminen con la limpieza –dijo Rivaille hastiado de las locuras de Hanji

-No seas amargado Rivaille, vamos chicos, qué opinan? –reiteró con una enorme sonrisa

-Sii, sería genial –dijeron Sasha y Christa con un poco de temor por su superior

-Sí, es una buena idea usted también necesita un descanso sargento –comentó Petra

-Yo también creo que es una buena idea heicho –dijo Eren sonriendo, a lo que Mikasa y Armin asintieron

-Tch, está bien, pero antes terminen con la limpieza –dictaminó Rivaille antes de marcharse y todos corrieron a finalizar con sus labores rápidamente

Al acabar con sus tareas se reunieron con Hanji y fueron hasta la oficina de Rivaille a comunicarle que habían terminado, y luego de que verificara que todo estuviera completamente limpio, les concedió el permiso para salir un rato a descansar.

Hanji decidió salir a un bosque cercano al castillo, todos se sentaron en el pasto e hicieron un picnic llevando diferentes alimentos para pasar la tarde, hablando sobre las misiones y otras cosas sin importancia, todos menos Rivaille quien se apartó del grupo y se recostó sobre sus brazos en el pasto, en una elevación que daba a un lago.

Eren se encontraba hablando con Mikasa pero notó la ausencia de su superior y preguntó a la mayor Hanji si lo había visto

-Huh? Rivaille? Ahora que lo dices no lo he visto, pero no te preocupes Eren, ha de estar cerca del lago

-Yo no estoy preocupado, solo me extrañó que desapareciera repentinamente

-Ja ja como digas –soltó Hanji y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Eren quien la miraba confundido ante sus palabras

Eren no pudo evitar la curiosidad, se levantó con la excusa de querer pasear diciendo que volvería en unos momentos, y luego de desprenderse de Mikasa que quería acompañarlo, fue directo al lago a buscar a su superior, llevaba consigo dos paletas de helado que había logrado sacarle a Hanji a escondidas, no quería que supiera que iría con Rivaille o comenzaría a decir cosas extrañas nuevamente.

Llegó al lugar y vio al sargento tendido en el pasto con los ojos cerrados, su cabello se movía a causa de la suave brisa, se veía relajado pero no quitaba su entrecejo fruncido, al verlo Eren sonrió inconscientemente

-Qué quieres mocoso? –dijo Rivaille sin abrir los ojos, había sentido su presencia

-S-señor le traje un helado –respondió un poco nervioso y se sentó a su lado- creí que podría tener hambre- finalizó extendiendo su brazo con la paleta de helado en su mano

Rivaille abrió los ojos y se incorporó quedando sentado a su lado, lo miró por unos momentos y tomó la paleta

-No tenías que preocuparte, estoy bien –dijo de forma seria mientras comenzaba a comer el helado

Eren solo asintió y empezó a comer el suyo, había llevado uno de chocolate para Rivaille y uno de vainilla para él

-Eren –pronunció suavemente el mayor

-Qué sucede señor?

-De chocolate es mi favorito –dijo mirando el agua del lago correr

Eren se quedó viendo como el pelinegro comía el helado, se concentró en ver como pasaba su lengua lentamente por la paleta y eso encendió algo en él, descuidando su propio helado que comenzaba a derretirse en su mano

-Oi, qué haces mocoso? Te estás ensuciando –dijo levemente molesto el mayor al ver lo distraído que estaba el castaño

-Eh? –aquella voz lo había traído de nuevo a la realidad- Waa lo siento! Tendré más cuidado –dijo el menor mientras intentaba que su helado no se derritiera más pero una mano lo detuvo agarrando su muñeca

-Espera –Rivaille ya había terminado su helado mientras el menor estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, se acercó a Eren quien lo observaba sin comprender que hacía y acercándose a la mano bañada en helado comenzó a pasar su lengua

-H-heichou q-qué hace? –apenas pudo decir Eren sin reaccionar a lo que hacía su superior

-Como tu helado –dijo mientras lamía su mano y subía hasta quedar frente a Eren mirándolo a los ojos –y te limpio- finalizó para darle un beso en los labios y tenderlo en el pasto

Eren permanecía estupefacto por las acciones de su superior pero se dejaba hacer, el helado cayó a un lado mientras se besaban. Rivaille introdujo su lengua en la cavidad del menor quien entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello del azabache. Sus bocas tenían un sabor dulce y adictivo a causa del helado. Se separaron por falta de oxígeno, el castaño debajo del mayor estaba con la respiración agitada y un enorme sonrojo. Rivaille tenía una mano a cada lado del menor y lo miraba a los ojos

-Te quiero –fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a besarlo

-Yo también lo quiero heichou –dijo Eren con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios

Mientras tanto Mikasa había ido a buscar a Eren para decirle que debían volver al castillo porque pronto oscurecería y Hanji había decidido ir con ella a lo que también se había unido Armin

Una risotada los sacó de su trance pasional, Rivaille y Eren dejaron de besarse para levantar la mirada encontrándose con Hanji intentando contener su risa, Armin con los ojos y la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que veía y Mikasa con una mirada que parecía querer matar mil titanes.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Mikasa intentara lanzarse a matar a Rivaille por tocar a Eren y Armin tuvo que detenerla por miedo a que el sargento la "disciplinara".

-Mataré a ese enano –dijo con enojo Mikasa mientras se zafaba de Armin y corría hasta Rivaille quien permanecía con su semblante frío, pero cuando intentó golpearlo, fácilmente detuvo su mano y con un pie la hizo caer de espaldas

-Mikasa! –gritó Eren preocupado y se acercó a ella

-Eren, tu de verdad quieres a ese enano? –preguntó alarmada

Eren se ruborizó al instante por su pregunta pero ayudando a que se levantara le contestó –Si, lo quiero

Al oír su respuesta Mikasa se refirió a Rivaille quien permanecía cruzado de brazos –Y tú? De verdad quieres a Eren?

-Tsk, sí –respondió desviando la mirada a lo que Eren se alegró al escucharlo y sin poder contenerse se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras restregaba su mejilla en él

-Rivaaille! –gritó Eren emocionado

-Oi, mocoso, suéltame –dijo Rivaille intentando separarse de Eren pero sin conseguirlo

-Bieeeen! Ahora vamos a celebrar por la nueva pareja! –gritó Hanji sin poder aguantar más la risa

-Cállate cuatro ojos! –amenazó Rivaille a punto de golpearla

Cuando volvieron al castillo Hanji relató a los demás lo que había pasado aprovechando para molestar al sargento que parecía querer asesinarla con la mirada, mientras Eren se sonrojaba cada vez más, y entonces todos le dirigieron la mirada

-Qué le viste al sargento? –preguntaron sin entender como se había fijado en alguien tan malhumorado como él y frío como él

-Es verdad Eren, el sargento siempre te maltrata y es muy agresivo –comentó Jean

El castaño sonrió ampliamente –Si, es cierto, pero el sargento puede llegar a ser muy adorable –contestó dejando a todos en shock

Mientras tanto un pelinegro maldecía internamente el haberse enamorado de cierto castaño que comenzaba a arruinar su reputación.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! Si llegaron hasta aquí y creen que lo merezco dejen review ^^**  
**En unos días publicaré el último one-shot que hice, solo tengo que editarle algunas partes.. **  
**Matta nee!**


End file.
